Nana's Plight
by Met Guard
Summary: When Popo steals Nana's last ice-pop, Nana snaps and chases Popo throughout Smash Mansion. Short story on Nana and Popo's bond.


Nana's Plight

"That's mine, you idiot!"

Nana was fighting with with her fellow Ice Climber, Popo, over the last ice-pop in the freezer. Nana had already stuck a note onto the box saying, "For Nana ONLY", as she had paid for the ice-pops herself and was tired of people snatching one whenever they felt like it. But they never listened, or perhaps they couldn't see the note (It was stuck on the side of the box instead of the front), but the point of it is that those ice-pops were Nana's, and by golly, she was going to have that last ice-pop even if it meant fighting with her closest friend for it!

_Whack! _Nana had taken out her mallet and began chasing Popo, who was running away with a snide look on his face, the ice-pop clutched in his hand. Furious, Nana tailed after Popo, running into several other Smashers in the process.

"Get back here!" Nana yelled, swinging her mallet in the air and knocking down a few vases in the hallway. "That's my ice-pop! I paid it using money _I_ earned with sweat and tears!"

Truthfully, Nana had simply gotten the money by selling shaved ice on the street during the hottest day of summer, but she had to stretch the truth a bit or else her vindictiveness would dissipate in Popo's mind. Popo hadn't reacted at all however, which meant Nana's attempt at guilt-riding him was a failure. Not like it would've worked anyways; Popo had known Nana ever since they were children (They still are, technically), and her frequent tantrums weren't the least malicious in any way. Mind you, Nana still threw hammers when she was angry, but she didn't intentionally aim them at people. Just around them.

Popo ran around a corner into the pantry, his snowshoes leaving marks on the carpet in the corridor. Panting slightly, Popo leaned out for a brief second to see if anyone had followed him. With no one near, Popo took a chance and leaned down against the wall, unwrapping the ice-pop. He licked his lips.

_Nana'll never find me here. _Popo thought. He began to lick the ice-pop, savoring the cold, tasteless feeling that ran across his tongue. _But geez, Nana is mad. I didn't mean to take her ice-pop, I didn't even know it was hers. She should have put a label on it or something. But when you put them in the fridge where everyone is able to access, shouldn't you expect people to take things out of it and eat them?_

He continued to suck on the ice-pop with a satisfied expression for a few more moments, before taking it out of his mouth, looking at it melt sadly. He reached into his pocket. Suddenly, the pantry door blasted into smithereens, its wood paneling spraying all over the walls. Smoke billowed into the room, leaving an imprint of a shadow wielding a mallet standing in the doorway. It wasn't hard to guess who it was. Popo could only gape in shock, the ice-pop dripping onto his parka without him realizing it.

"Popo." The voice was shaking uncontrollably. With anger? Sadness? Popo couldn't tell. Nana looked at the ice-pop in his hand, and the sealed wrapper in his other. "Don't tell me..."

Popo couldn't utter a word. He hadn't seen Nana this angry before. It was just a simple ice-pop, for crying out loud!

"Ah, er – " Popo began to say, but was interrupted when a mallet slammed into the wall beside his head. Popo's eyes were finally wide and fearful. "Nana! Really, I'll buy you more ice-pops whenev – "

"It isn't the ice-pop that I'm angry about!" Nana shouted, dropping suddenly to her knees, crying into her hands. "It's that you took it without permission from me! You're just like all the others, none of you care about me, or respect me!"

"I've always been the weakest Smasher in the group, they make fun of me because of it! They always say that I can't do anything when I'm alone!" Nana sobbed, tears spilling over the side of her face and causing the furs on her hood to droop. "I've always had to deal with this sort of thing, it's not – "

Nana's eyes widened behind her hands. An new ice-pop was occupying Nana's mouth. With a gentle tug of her hood, it fell off her head and revealed lovely, brown braided hair. Popo was directly in front of her, crouching on his nonexistent knees, looking at her with serious intensity in his eyes. Nana hiccuped.

"I-Is... dis a new ice-pop?" Nana managed to say somehow, after gazing into each others' eyes for a few moments, the ice-pop still stuck in her mouth.

"Yeah. There was another one behind the box, left over when someone dumped the previous box out." said Popo, standing up. "Nana. I want you to know, that I care about you. I'd never make fun of you, or steal your possessions. You're always going to be the best person I know."

Nana gulped. With an encouraging smile, Popo's hand stretched over to hers, just like it did every time they entered a battle together.

"You're always going to be my partner."

Taking the hand with an amazingly warm touch, Nana took the ice-pop out of her mouth and kissed Popo on the cheek.

"Um..."

The Ice Climbers jumped. Standing in the now cleared-out doorway was Peach, a box of ice-pops in her arms.

With true ladylike brevity, she said, while blushing, "I'm sorry for intruding. The other Smashers and I have just bought a new box of ice-pops and wondered if you two would like to have some."

Popo and Nana looked at each other for a second. Then, they said together :

"You bet!"

* * *

A/N : Yeah, I'm not _exactly_ satisfied with my portrayal of Popo and Nana. They've always been one of my favorite characters to use in the Smash Bros. Games, and I've always wanted to try their game on the Virtual Console. And don't worry, Nana won't be made fun of in other Smash Bros. Stories in case I do write more about her; it's just in this 'dimension'. Yeah, I'm bad at making things canon. : Very cheesy fic. I intended it to be more of a friendship-style story than romance, hope I did it right.


End file.
